


Purple roses

by Notdeadyet6



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: M/M, purple roses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notdeadyet6/pseuds/Notdeadyet6
Summary: Chase has a small power, the power to make anyone fall in love with him, the catch is that the love is always empty.





	1. Chapter 1

One late night, Chase found himself at a disco. Not having any plans, he went in. Maybe some drinks and dancing will help him get his mind off of recent events.

He pushed through the crowd of terrible dancers to get to the bar. He sat in the first empty stool he could find.

“Can i get you anything?” The barista asked, sounding tired and annoyed.

“I’ll just have a martini.” Chase winked and the barista’s eyes seemed to gloss over. They rushed over to make his drink.

“It’s on the house,” they say with a cheerful grin.

“Thank you!” Chase said. He took a long sip and immediately felt guilty.

Chase has a small power, the power to make anyone fall in love with him, the catch is that the love is always empty. He fell for Stacy a long time ago, he thought after they had kids the feelings would be true, he was wrong. Now he was drinking away his own feelings.

He finished his martini in one gulp and got up to dance.

“Care for a dance?” He said to the first girl he bumped into.

She had short blond her and was wearing a green dress. She looked like she was about to yell at him or tell him, she had a boyfriend. But, like the barista, her eyes glossed over and she agreed.

For a moment, Chase felt like a giddy child that got to dance with a hot girl at a school dance. As quickly as the feeling came, it left and Chase felt stupid. He left the girl on the dance floor, hoping to retreat back into the bar.

He didn’t know why, but tears started streaming down his face. Not looking where he was going, he slammed into another person.

“I’m sorry-” he was going to say more, but he was left speechless.

He bumped into a tall, handsome man. He had bright blue eyes, that seemed to glow in the poorly light disco, and a pair of black rimmed glasses. He had a short beard and held a glass bottle of some kind in his hand.

The smell of purple roses, filled Chase’s nose. He felt his face heat up from embarrassment.

“Don’t worry,” the stranger said. “In a place as tightly packed as this, it’s bound to happen.” The stranger gave a warm smile.

“Yeah, I guess,” Chase laughed and wiped his face.

“Are you alright?” the stranger’s smile faltered. “Did someone abandon you on the dance floor?”

“Um… Well,-” Chase didn’t want to say, he was the one abandoning people, “-yeah..?”

There was an awkward tension in the air, for a moment. The smell of purple roses was almost too much. Where was that smell even coming from?

“Well I was just about to leave, so I guess i should,” Chase didn’t finish his sentence, he just bolted for the door.

Once he was outside, he could finally breathe. It was like a weight on his chest had been removed, but that smell was still lingering. It was sickeningly sweet and it made him feel dizzy.

He wanted to go back in and apologize, but something told him not to. Instead he walked home.

The next day he went back to the disco. Why? He didn’t know. Maybe to see that handsome stranger again.

Like before, he went to the bar, this time he didn’t order anything. He scanned the dance floor, looking for him. He cursed himself silently, why would anyone come to a disco two nights in a row?

He walked around the dance floor, just to double check, then he left. Not sure where to go, he stumbled around until he came across a fancy looking clothing store. He felt compelled to go inside.

Chase wasn’t much of a fashion guy, but he had nothing better to do. He opened the door and was blasted with lavender incense, it made him feel drowsy.

Maybe they just drug everyone into buying their clothing, Chase thought to himself.

He walked around, almost in a daze. He wasn’t paying attention and walked headfirst, into someone. 

“I’m sorry,” Chase immediately said.

“Well, isn’t this ironic,” the person said in a joking tone.

Chase looked up slowly and found himself face to face with that stranger from the disco.

The smell of lavender was overpowered by the sudden smell of purple roses. It wasn’t as intense as back in the disco.

“Ha… Funny,” Chase said awkwardly. “I’m sorry about running away yesterday.”

“It’s no big deal.” The stranger waved it off. “Now that I think about, I never got your name.”

“I never got yours. I’m Chase.”

“Henrik.”

“Well, Henrik, maybe we should hang out sometime,” he winked and did an awkward finger gun. He hated himself after.

“Perhaps. I would like to get to know you a bit,” Henrik said with a sweet smile that made Chase’s face heat up.

“Yeah,” Chase said, having nothing intelligent to add.

Henrik pulled out his phone. “We should exchange numbers, so we can actually meet up instead of bumping into each over randomly.”

It took Chase a second too long to process what he just said, enough time to make things even more awkward.

“Oh right!”

A bit of fumbling and typing later, the two parted and said farewell.

Chase left the store as fast as he could, without looking like he stole something. His mind was racing.

Something bothered him about that encounter. It wasn’t his own awkwardness, or the perfect coincidence. It was the fact that Chase’s power hadn’t worked on Henrik.

Usually when he winked at someone, their eyes glossed over and they would fall for him. But this time it hadn’t worked.

Maybe something else triggered his powers and he just assumed it was him winking. Maybe something else.

He didn’t want to stop and think about it. He just wanted to get home and prepare himself for their next meeting.

Whenever that happened to be. If Henrik actually wanted to hang out at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase and Henrik have a coffee date

Two weeks passed by. Chase wanted to hang out, but he didn’t want to text first, so he waited. He waited until one Saturday morning, he got a text.

The text read: “Care to hang out today? We can meet at that new coffee shop. It’s fine if you don’t want to.”

Without missing a beat, Chase responded. “I would love to hang out. When should we meet up?”

“Noon, sound good.”

Chase glanced at the clock, it read 10:34. “Yeah, noon sounds good.”

Not waiting for another response, Chase tossed his phone to the side and dove into his closet. He spent far longer fretting over what to wear, than he intended to. Once he decided on a simple gray t-shirt and blue jeans, it was already 11:30.

He grabbed his wallet and rushed out the front door. The new coffee shop wasn’t that far away, he could make it on foot.

He got to the shop at actually noon. He spotted Henrik sitting at a table alone, they made eye contact and Henrik waved him over. He sat in the empty seat across from him.

“So…” Chase said scratching the back of his head. He was never very good at socializing.

“What do you do for a living?” Henrik asked, saving Chase from awkwardness.

“I make videos for kids,” he realized how stupid that sounded out loud.

“That’s cool,” he said without a hint of mockery, which surprised Chase. “I’m a doctor.”

“A… doctor?!” Chase makes vlogs and he’s trying to flirt with someone who went to years of college and got one of the hardest jobs around. So much for that.

“Yeah, a doctor. It’s a very stressful job, but it’s important.” He started off into space dreamily. “I would like a vacation once in awhile.”

“Maybe I could take you on one,” Chase said it before even thinking.

Henrik snapped out of his daze. “What-”

Thankfully a waiter spared him a moment to think up a response. They both ordered, Chase sending a wink to the waiter.

Once they were gone Henrik turned to him. “What were you saying about taking me on vacation?” Shit…

“I um…” Chase broke eye contact. “I wasn’t thinking and it just slipped out. But I would like to take you someplace nice,” he mumbled the last part.

The waiter came back with their drinks. “You can bring us the bill,” Henrik said. They nodded and disappeared.

Chase felt eyes staring at him, he turned around but didn’t see anyone.

“It’s sweet that you’d like to take me out,” Henrik chuckled. Was Chase that obvious?

“Umm… Maybe, if you wanted to.” He scratched the back to his head. The feeling of being watched came back.

This time Chase turned and made eye contact with a taller, biker type dude, wearing a leather jacket. The man gave a toothy grin and waved.

“What are you…” Henrik followed his gaze. “Oh!”

He stood up and walked over to the man, waving Chase to follow.

“Hey Anti!” Henrik greeted. “I didn’t think I’d see you here.”

“Neither did I.” Anti looked Chase dead in the eyes. “Who are you?”

“Ch-chase.” His nose was hit with a sudden wave of the smell purple roses. Why was this happening?

“Well Chase, it’s nice to meet you-” he put an arm around Henrik, “-if Henry here likes you, you must be pretty cool.”

It clicked into place like a puzzle. These two were dating, that’s why Chase’s power didn’t work on him. Henrik was already in love with someone.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Chase cleared his throat. “I should go pay the bill.” Anything to get out of this situation.

Once he was out of earshot, Anti turned to the doctor. “He’s the one?”

“Absolutely!”

Chase returned holding both of their coffees. He handed one back to Henrik.

“Well I guess i should get going,” Chase said.

“Now hold on,” Anti held up a hand. “I’d like to get to know you better. We should schedule a get together, maybe a movie.” He winked.

That sent grew ten times as strong, Chase felt a haze cover his mind. Was this what it felt like to have his powers used on him? A nodded almost absentmindedly.

The next thing he knew, he was trading numbers with Anti and they were saying farewells. That haze over his mind, disappeared as Chase walked back home.

What was going on? Did Anti have a similar power to him? If so, why did he use it on him when he was already taken? So many questions and possible answers flooded Chase’s mind. He almost walked into the road once or twice.

There had to be an explanation. Soon he would have a movie date with both of them.

Did Anti just invite him to be polite, or as some kind of third wheel? Was it possible that…

Chase shook his last though out of his head. Some things were too ridiculous, even for him. That didn’t stop him from hoping.


End file.
